1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with resistor grids used for dynamic braking of diesel electric locomotives. It is more particularly concerned with an improved resistor ribbon for the resistor grid that has strength and performance characteristics that are superior to those of conventional resistor ribbons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resistor grids of the type generally used in diesel electric locomotives are the subject of Kirilloff et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,526 and 4,651,124. An improved resistor grid of their type is that of Kirilloff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,585. All the above grids have several columns of fanfolded resistor material carrying studs at their folds, which studs fit into insulating bushings carried by the frame of the grid. The fan-folded resistor ribbons are a critical feature of the resistor grids since they must withstand high temperatures and vibration without distorting to a degree that the folds of the ribbon contact each other and short circuit the system. Since the resistor grids are designed to dissipate the energy of electric motor braking by heating the resistor ribbons, the greater the temperature that can be tolerated by the resistor ribbons, the more efficient the resistor grid will be.